


This Freedom Queen

by WingletBlackbird



Series: Star Wars Fictober Challenge [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Sonnet, Star Wars Fictober, Starwarsfictober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingletBlackbird/pseuds/WingletBlackbird
Summary: A sonnet about Anakin's view of Padme during The Phantom Menace.





	This Freedom Queen

Prompt: Dreams

I saw her nightly in my vivid dreams,

A woman of unparalleled allure,

She could with just her words destroy regimes,

I knew for her to stay I would adjure. 

 

But when I met this girl of dreams and Fate,

I realized she could not with me stay,

Yet I would follow her to Chaos’ Gate,

 As with her kindness all with ease obey. 

 

She was the Queen, I shouldn’t have been so shocked,

I’m here to free my people her eyes glared,

With fire of Twin Suns, justice is unblocked,

The mother’s blessing upon her, hope flared.

 

She’s far beyond my league this freedom Queen,

So I’ll become the greatest Jedi seen


End file.
